Aqua's Journey
by dreamninja
Summary: Aqua is on a journey to help restore the worlds to their former glory after Xehanort's ong the way will she make friends and even enemys
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anyone in this I start this story I am letting you know that im writing this as if Xehanort was destroyed but Braig is still alive but Terra and Ventus fell into the darkness instead of her and you will also realize some of the words weren't in kingdom hearts im just making them up_

* * *

><p>"Master Aqua I need you to go to these worlds and help the people rebuild their worlds to how they were before Xehanort also need to seal the keyholes in each world."Yen Sid said." "Of course master I will leave right away" Aqua said bowing."Good luck on your travels Master Aqua there is a gummi ship waiting for you outside"Yen Sid boarded the gummi ship and saw that she could only see two worlds on her map on the was a toy box(toy story). The other was a place with a big pumpkin on top and what looked like a building underneath it(halloween town).She chose to go to the one with the big rock first.<p>

She arrived and noticed that she was in a kids room and had been shrunk into the size of a she saw a cowgirl doll running towards her being chased by some quickly defeated the unversed. "Thank you for saving me my name is Jessie and you must be one of Andy's new toys" the cowgirl said."Hello my name is you don't mind me asking where am I" Aqua asked."You are in Andy's you are new here when Andy comes we need to act like we aren't alive so when he comes in just stop what you are doing and hit the shouldn't have that problem because Andy is away a cowboy real problem you need to deal with now is those monsters you fought."Jessie said. "Hey Jessie who is this"A cowboy doll said. "This is Aqua."Jessie said pointing at Aqua."Hello I am Woody welcome to Andy's room" the cowboy doll said. "I know we just met but we need help our friend was taken by this big unversed and an evil dog named Spike who belongs to Sid the neighbor who tortures toys like have tried to rescue our friend Buzz but we are no match for the unversed."Jessie course I will help you save your friend."Thank you Aqua me and Jessie will distract the dog while you battle the monsters" Woody Jessie led them outside to Sid's house. The dog and unversed were no where to be seen when all of the sudden Aqua heard something turned to see the dog a few feet away from a big unversed appeared. Aqua quickly finished off the weak heartless but saw Woody,Jessie, and a space ranger toy struggling against went to help them and with one slash of her keyblade that hit Spike across the nose and sent the dog running."Thank you for saving me I am Buzz Lightyear." the space toy said. "Nice to meet you my name is Aqua" she said. "Thank you Aqua we owe you so much"Jessie said. "I would love to stay but I really must go"Aqua said as she saw a keyhole appear."Alright goodbye Aqua please come back and visit sometime"Woody that Aqua sealed the keyhole and was teleported back to her ship.

_Hope yall liked it I will try to update soon please review._


	2. Chapter 2

When she got to her ship it started moving on its own to another she arrived she was greeted by two boys about her had spiky red hair and the other had blue hair that was spiky but not as wild as the red haired boy."Hey im Lea and this is Isa wanna fight" the red haired one said smiling."You just met her she could have some crazy weapon or be an assassin"Isa made Aqua laugh "I'm not an assassin my name is Aqua and I would love to fight you."Aqua said materializing her 's eyes grew big at the sight of her keyblade."Um maybe we shouldn't fight"Lea said. "I figured you would say that "Aqua said getting rid of her keyblade."See Lea I told you so"Isa said laughing. "I didn't think she could make a real weapon appear out of thin air"Lea said. "Exactly you didn't think"Isa said "knock knock anyone in there"Isa said knocking on Lea's forehead."Hey at least I don't have smurf hair"Lea said."Your right you have a flame head full of hot air"Isa said laughing. Watching them reminded her of Ventus and Terra and she couldn't help but laugh. They both heard her laughing which got their attention. "Come on Lea its time to go"Isa said. "Alright bye Aqua see you later" Lea said leaving."Bye"Aqua said walking away. She walked into the plaza to find a short boy with black hair in a lab coat surrounded by quickly defeated the unversed."Hello my name is Aqua are you ok"Aqua asked but the boy just stared at her."Thank you for saving Ienzo my name is Even"A blond older man who was also wearing a lab coat said."Ienzo is my apprentice but he doesn't talk lost his parents to the darkness so he stays with me and some other people at the castle but we must really get going its not safe out here there is a big monster like those little ones be careful Aqua"Even said leaving with decided she had to find the big monster Even was talking saw a big castle in the distance and decided to ask someone there if they knew where she could find this big got to the gate and was stopped by two guards."Halt who are you and where do you think your going"one of them asked."My name is Aqua and Even a man I met told me to watch out for a big monster and I was wondering where I could find this monster"Aqua said. "I am Dilan and this is Aeleus"One of the guards said. "If the monster is bad should a girl like you really be looking for it"Aeleus asked."I can take care of myself"Aqua said."Last time it was seen it was in the outer gardens but it moves around a lot."Dilan said. "Thank you"Aqua said turning to leave. "Do be careful"Dilan said. "I will"Aqua said went to the outer gardens and found the big unversed standing there just as Dilan had fought and quickly disposed of the big unversed and after it faded away another keyhole she sealed it she was once again teleported to her ship.

**_Thats the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it_**


	3. Chapter 3

She selected the world with the big pumpkin since it was the only world she could go to at the she got there she noticed that this was an eerie she saw a fountain with green goo instead of water and walked over to it to examine was knocked on her butt in fear as a skeleton rose from the green materialized her keyblade ready for a fight."Wow I really scared you didn't I im sorry its my job to scare people and im the best at what I name is Jack Skelington but in halloween town most people call me the pumpkin king."Jack said."Halloween town is that where I am"Aqua asked puzzled."Yep this is halloween town where scaring people is our specialty but don't fear we aren't mean."Jack explained."Hello my name is Aqua"Aqua said introducing herself. The an unversed appeared out of nowhere but much to Aqua's surprise it didn't attack."Run Jack I will fight him"Aqua said."No wait he isn't mean"Jack said."What do you mean"Aqua asked."Me and the doctor are trying to find a way to control them so we can use them next on I will show you"Jack said leading Aqua toward the doctors walked into a room where Aqua met a man in a wheelchair. "Aqua I would like to introduce you to doctor Finklestein" Jack said."Hello Jack and Aqua it is nice to meet you while you are here can you help I need to control the unversed is a real body for them to take over so can you help me get the ingredients I need.I sent Sally to go get them earlier but I can't find that girl anywhere."the doctor said sounding annoyed. "I will go find her" Jack said. "I will come to"Aqua said."Alright then Sally should be in the graveyard" found Sally in the graveyard and she gave them the ingredients she took them back to he finished the body."Now take this into the square and when an unversed possess it you will be able to control and Jack did as they were told and when a unversed possessed it it went out of control and attacked Jack and Aqua. They both fought it until it was defeated."Wow that was close I guess we can't control them after all"Aqua they heard a voice "of course you can't you foolish girl you can't control the darkness"a hooded figure said appearing in front of them."But it can control you" the man said."Who are you and what are you talking about" Aqua asked. "Thats for me to know and you to find out" the man said before he he disappeared a keyhole appeared where he previously stood. Aqua sealed the keyhole "Goodbye Jack"Aqua said before she disappeared.

End of chapter 3 I will try to update soon


	4. Chapter 4

Once she looked at her map of the worlds on the ship a new one instantly noticed this world she had been there before. Once she arrived she was instantly greeted by Phil and Hercules."Hey Aqua are you here to enter another tournament."Phil said. "I came to make sure everything was ok here. I guess I could enter another tournament though."Aqua said smiling."Good I will enter you right away."Phil said already filling out the papers. "Head to the coliseum when your ready"Phil said walking away. "Hey Aqua great to see you again and I wanna talk but I have to train so I can become a hero good luck at the tournament"Hercules said before running off to follow Phil. After Hercules left Aqua headed toward the coliseum. She made it through the battles easily and was quickly to the final battle. She was surprised to once again see Zack."Hey Aqua good to see you again but don't think I will go easy on you because your my friend"Zack said getting into a fighting stance. "Don't hold back"Aqua said before they began to fight. Zack had definitely gotten stronger than the last time but she still won easily. "Aw man I can't believe I lost again I better go train see you later Aqua"Zack said leaving the couldn't help but smile at his smile quickly turned into a frown as Braig and another man appeared. "Took you long enough "Braig said. "What do you want Braig" Aqua asked. "Silly girl can't you see I look different I am no longer Braig that fool is gone I am Xigbar." "You have possesed Braig haven't you."Aqua said. "No the darkness didn't posses Braig he embraced it unlike my friend here" Xigbar said gesturing toward the cloaked man next to him."You see we all have darkness in our hearts even you Master Aqua I embraced the darkness making me your inner darkness and join us" Xigbar said holding out his hand. Aqua swatted it away "I will never join you". "Very well then you leave me no choice he said summoning a big unversed shaped like a hydra before he left. She defeated the hydra but was exhausted after the she didn't see the hooded man attack her from the side. She tried to fight him but she was still recovering from the previous battle. When her keyblade and his weapon crashed his hood was blown away revealing his had long blue hair gold eyes and a weird x shaped scar on his face ."I am Saix" the man said hitting her with his quickly lost the battle and blacked she woke up she heard some men speaking. "She could be a valuable puppet if we can get her to embrace the darkness." A voice she recognized as Xigbar said. "Shhh stop talking she is awake I can sense it"Another voice she opened her eyes to see Xigbar and another hooded figure."Well time to let her go i'm done with the tests she has little darkness in her heart"a voice said that sounded kind of like thing she knew she was back at Master Yen Sid's castle. "Hello Aqua, Mickey found you outside my tower this morning."Yen Sid said. "Thank you I was at the Olympus Coliseum and after I completed the final battle Braig and another hooded figure who said his name was Saix showed summoned a unversed that looked and acted like a hydra. I defeated it but was very tired after that battle once I defeated it Braig left and Saix attacked me. We battled for a little bit but I was quickly defeated with a blow to the the last thing I Braig looked different and said his name was Xigbar saying that Braig had embraced the darkness which made him like this. He told me to do the same but when I refused was when he summoned the big unversed. He said Saix was consumed by the darkness in his heart and when I woke up from being knocked out I heard them said I would be a valuable puppet if I embraced the said he did his tests and I didn't have much darkness in my was when another realized that I was awake and then I woke up here."Aqua said finishing her story. "There is indeed something weird going on here"Yen Sid said."I will go back out there and look for answers while I travel the worlds"Aqua said. "Thank you Aqua I will contact you if I find anything out"Yen Sid said.

This is the end of chapter 4 please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The next world Aqua was in was very odd she arrived in a courtyard with guards that were she saw a girl on trial and an evil looking queen. "Guilty"the queen said. "But I didn't do anything wrong"the girl said. "You have sent a beast to kill me"the queen said."You have no proof"the girl said."I don't need proof I am the queen of hearts and what I say goes now off with her head"the queen decided she had to stop this "wait thats not right how do you know this girl did it"Aqua said. "How dare you defy me guards off with her head"the queen guards attacked Aqua but Aqua easily beat them."You fools can't you do anything right" the queen said."Don't think this changes anything girl I will not let Alice go unless you can prove to me who really did send this monster" the queen said. "Alright I will return soon with the evidence" Aqua went into the forest to look for the monster where she met a strange cat. "Hello I am Aqua have you seen a monster around her"Aqua asked the cat just started asking her riddles that she couldn't understand so she quickly moved went outside to find a long table with a man and a rabbit having tea. She talked to them for a little bit they seemed insane and didn't give her any helpful advice. So she went back into the forest when she got there a big unversed appeared. She was fighting when all the sudden she heard a voice in her head that said"They say you can fear me, and they are not wrong. I am the ultimate stalker and though you can always see me you'll never be able to flee from me"it said. "Who's there"she asked. Instead of hearing a reply she was hit by the thoughts of the voice were suddenly forgotten as she fought the unversed. After she defeated it she returned to the queen who let Alice go once Aqua told her what she saved Alice a keyhole appeared and after she sealed it she was taken back to her ship. Once she got there she decided to go back to Olympus again made it to the final round where she was met by two men in black coats. "I am Axel and this is Zexion got it memorized"one of them said introducing both of them. She had heard that phrase somewhere before but she couldn't remember who said and Zexion fought Aqua but she held her own and they suddenly stopped attacking."We would love to stay but duty calls"Axel said before him and Zexion winning that tournament Master Yen Sid contacted her asking her to come to his tower right she got there he explained the new details he had uncovered. "Master Aqua I recently discovered Radiant Garden has been turned into a world that radiates darkness. I assume that some people have been possessed by unversed like what happened in may be what happened to the people in the black coats you have been seeing since we know Braig was from Radiant Garden."Why would he change his name though"Aqua asked. "Maybe it is the name the unversed that possessed them picked."Yen Sid said."We must find a way to fix this"Aqua said leaving. She thought she might still be able to save some of the people in Radiant Garden so she went hoped the friends she had made there had been able to defend themselves against the she got there she was surprised by how much had decided to first go to the castle to see if everything was ok there. She noticed Dilan and Aeleus were missing and she didn't see Ienzo or Even she got back into the plaza where she first met Isa and Lea she heard something that sounded like followed the sound to find Kairi the little girl she met huddled in the picked Kairi up and decided to take Kairi back to the gummi ship she had to take her to master Yen they were on the gummi ship Kairi fell asleep and slept all the way to Yen Sid's they got there Kairi woke up and followed Aqua into the tower."Thank you for saving me Aqua where are we"Kairi asked seeming scared. "Its ok we are safe now we are at Yen Sid's they got to the top of the tower Aqua led Kairi inside the room."Hello Yen Sid this is Kairi the only person I saw in Radiant Garden"Aqua said. "Please sit down child"Yen Sid said. "What happened"Aqua asked. "Well all those little monsters came and they attacked.I was in the castle I tried to run and I found two boys one with spiky red hair and one with blue hair"Kairi said. "What happened to the boys" Yen Sid asked. "The monsters came and the boys tried to defend me but there were too many monsters and the boys were eaten by the darkness but I ran before they could get me"Kairi said. "Aqua please take Kairi to destiny island so she will be safe then return so we can talk about this"Yen Sid said."Yes of course come on Kairi"Aqua said leading Kairi to the gummi they arrived at destiny island Aqua was saying goodbye to Kairi. "Will I ever get to go back to my world"Kairi asked. "Im not sure but I will try to fix your world"Aqua said then she left Aqua returned to the gummi felt bad for Kairi that girl had gone through so much at a young she got back to Yen Sid's castle they started talking. "Good Aqua you are back I think when Kairi said the boys were eaten by the monsters I think she meant they were consumed by darkness"Yen Sid said."I know the two boys she was describing their names are Lea and Isa"Aqua said."Maybe I could bring you one of the people in the coats so we can examine them"Aqua said. "That is a wonderful idea but I doubt they will come willingly you will probably have to take them by force"Yen Sid said. "I know master but I have to try"Aqua they seemed to always attack at the Coliseum she decided to once again go there plus she could use the was right one of them who actually seemed like he didn't want to fight quickly won but made sure to knock him out so he couldn't get picked him up and brought him to the gummi also decided to tie him up so they couldn't get into those weird portal the others hurried back to Yen Sid's tower hoping he wouldn't wake up was out of breath from having to carry him all the way up the stairs to Yen Sid's room at the top of the tower."Yen Sid I got one" she said dropping him on the floor."Well Aqua that was quick how long has he been asleep. "A few hours when I him fought at the coliseum I knocked him out so he couldn't seemed reluctant to fight me unlike all the others"Aqua said. "That is strange indeed"Yen Sid said. "Maybe his somebody was fighting back like when Xehanort tried to take Terra's body"Aqua said."Perhaps but for now I will put sleep spell on this man so he cannot escape.I will look and see if any of my books say anything about this"Yen Sid said."Wait what if I go into his mind and try to bring him out"Aqua said. "That is very dangerous especially if he has a lot of darkness in him but it might help bring out his somebody. Let's try to learn a little more before we send you in his mind"Yen Sid was about to reply but she heard voices in her girl you have no idea what your getting yourself into but if you want answers go into his mind and get knew it was probably a trap but she did want answers and she could take care of she snapped out of her trance she told Yen Sid she heard a voice in her head telling her she would get answers in the mans head leaving out some of the details."Alright if you are sure but in an hour I am taking you out"Yen Sid she got in his head she was surrounded in wandered around for a while till she started seeing things she assumed were was one where he was playing a weird looking instrument(sitar).There was also one where he was surfing then another the next was a blob of darkness engulfing the water around him he was quickly knocked off the board and fell into the darkness as the memory wandered round and got to what she felt like was the darkest part of his mind until she saw a white cell with a sleeping man inside of looked a lot like the man she fought but he was what she assumed was his somebody."Hey wake up"she called not knowing his didn't answer and she was suddenly drifting away from all of these memories and the man in the opened her eyes to see Yen Sid standing over her."Aqua are you ok it had been an hour so I pulled you out"Yen Sid said."Time there must work differently because it only felt like a few minitues.I saw some of his memories as a somebody and possibly the minuite he was consumed by I saw his somebody trapped in a white cell in what felt like the deepest darkness"Aqua said. The brightest light shines in the darkest darkness. "I think to awaken his somebody you must remind him of some f the things he liked such as surfing and music"Yen Sid said. "How do I keep him from running away"Aqua asked. "How about I make him dream a world with all this and you can go in his dreams to help him remember these things"Yen Sid said. "Alright lets start this"Aqua said. "Its late I think going into his head once is enough for one day get some rest and we can do this tomorrow"Yen Sid next day Aqua woke up early ready for a long day in the mans Sid did some magic and Aqua was sucked into the unconscious man's she opened her eyes she saw a beautiful beach with clear looked a lot like Destiny Island but she knew it wasn't. Then she heard a beautiful followed the sound to see the man playing a weird looking instrument. When he noticed her he stopped playing and looked up "Hey im Demyx(i'm not sure what his somebodys name is)what's your name"he asked smiling at her. "Im is that you're playing"Aqua asked pointing at the instrument. "Thats my sitar come on lets go surfing"Demyx said grabbing her hand and dragging her out to the beach. "No I don't know how to surf I will just watch"she said pulling her hand away. "Aw come on you can learn pleaseeee"Demyx begged giving her puppy dog couldn't refuse those eyes "Alright just stop with those eyes"she said laughing. He dragged her by the hand into the fult good on her feet and he gave her a surfboard and told her how to ride before getting on his own fell more times than she could count before she was finally able to stand up on the was so excited that she had finally did it she was surfing."Look Demyx im doing it"she was about to catch another wave when she heard Demyx. "Aqua watch out for that…."Demyx tried to say until Aqua was hit by a huge quickly swam over to where she last was and started searching the water for found her broken board but didn't see he saw a hand come out of the water and grab his board."Ahhhhhhh"Demyx yelled before falling off his board. When he came up out of the water he saw a laughing quickly swam back to the frowned feeling like she had upset went to go find was hiding behind a bush crying. "Demyx im sorry I didn't mean to upset said. He stood up and hugged her "I..I thought you died..you..you are the..only friend..I have ever had"he said between sobs."Im sorry maybe we shouldn't surf anymore"she said. "Let's build a sandcastle Demyx said sitting in the sand before she couldn't help but smile he was like a child in a man's went and sat next to him."Let's build a castle that goes up to the moon"Demyx said. "Im not sure if we can build one that high but we can try"Aqua built one a sand castle about half the size of Aqua until a big gush of wind came and blew most of it away."Aw man guess our sand castle won't be as tall as the moon"Demyx said quickly snapped out of it when he got an idea "Wanna play go fish"he asked pulling out some cards. "Well its getting kinda late but we can play tomorrow"Aqua said. "Will you sleep out here on the beach with me"he begged once again giving her puppy dog eyes. 'Alright just stop it with those eyes"she said they both laid down under the stars listening to the waves. "Aqua you are the only friend I me you won't leave"he said. "I promise"she said. "Pinkie promise he said holding out his pinkie. She wrapped her pinkie around his "Pinkie promise"she she left Yen Sid said she could talk to him through her mind if she needed to.

Aqua:Yen Sid how am I supposed to wake his somebody up

Yen just have to do something to awaken his heart and it will destroy the darkness with its light.

Aqua:Alright thank you

She figured this would be easy since Demyx was already so happy and decided she just needed something to awaken these emotions and she decided playing go fish would probably be that she went to sleep planning to wake up and play go fish in the morning. The next morning she was shaken awake "Aqua come on wake up there is this weird black hole destroying the island please wake up"Demyx shouted. She quickly stood up and saw what Demyx was talking about."Come on Demyx we need to get out of here"Aqua yelled since the wind was so strong and loud. "Aqua im sssscc...scared"Demyx stuttered."Its ok you have to take my hand so I can get us out of he didn't take her hand right away she said "Demyx you have to trust me you will be alright." "Alright I trust you he said taking her hand"They held onto a nearby was holding Aqua's hand and she was holding onto the tree with her other hand. "Aqua im..im slipping"Demyx said. "Hold on"Aqua said trying to grip his hand Aqua lost her grip and Demyx was carried off by the wind. "Aqua"Demyx yelled trying to reach out to her. Aqua quickly let go of the tree then tried reaching out to Demyx. She tried to reach out to him but couldn't get a good he fell into the darkness and she was surprised when she woke up in Yen Sid's tower next to a sleeping Demyx."How did I get back here"she asked Yen Sid. "Im not sure you just woke up all of the sudden"Yen Sid said. Before Aqua could reply Demyx started she noticed she was holding his hand tried to pull it away but he gripped it his eyes opened "Aqua is that you"Demyx asked. "Yah we made it out like I told you we would"Aqua said. "Thanks for saving me from the darkness"he said hugging her. "It was nothing now can you tell me about your fellow organization members"Aqua asked. "Well I was number IX out of 13. We called ourselves organization all have a special power thats why superior picked us.I can control water with my sitar he said materializing his sitar.I can also create dark portals to get around"Demyx said. "You shouldn't use the portals anymore you might be consumed by the darkness"Yen Sid said. "Alright but I would like to help Aqua set the other members free from the darkness"Demyx said."Alright but we should take the gummi ship instead of the portals"Aqua said. "Alright lets go"Demyx said getting excited. When they were on the ship Aqua saw that there were 2 new worlds they could go to."Can I pick pleeease"Demyx begged."sure go ahead"Aqua said. He picked the one that was a beautiful looking they got there they saw a girl with brown hair and she was wearing a bright yellow she saw them she said her name was Belle and they were in Beast's Castle. "I know this place Xaldin comes here all the time to pick on Beast. "Where is Beast"Aqua asked. Before she could answer she heard a roar and Demyx hid behind Aqua. "Fff found him"Demyx says. "Hello Beast these are our new guests"Belle said. "Get out we don't want guests"Beast said. "But"Belle said. "No buts go to your room"Beast ran to her room trying not to quickly followed her and so did they got to her room she was sitting on the bed crying. "I apologize for his behavior he used to be really nice until Xaldin came he spends all his time in the west wing"Belle said. "Xaldys here good"Demyx said smiling. "How about I go talk to the Beast about Xaldin while you and Demyx stay here"Aqua said to Belle. "Thank you Aqua"Belle said. "Good luck try not to get eaten by the scary Beast"Demyx then went to the west wing to see that it was totally were claw marks entered the room where she heard two people she went inside she saw Beast and a man with black dredds purple eyes and a black coat which matched Demyx's. As soon as the man saw her he created a dark portal and hadn't even seen her he was too busy looking at a glowing rose. "Beast what has that man been telling you"Aqua asked. "Get out you are just like Belle you just think i'm a hideous monster and you hate me"Beast said. "Did Xaldin tell you that? If Belle thought you were an ugly monster then why would she stay here"Aqua asked. "I guess your right I should probably apologize to I will kill Xaldin for putting those lies in my head I just can't believe I actually trusted him"Beast said. "Its alright we all make mistakes"Aqua they heard screams coming from the east wing. "Belle"Beast yelled. "Demyx"Aqua they both ran as fast as they could to Belle's they got there they saw that the room was torn up and that Demyx and Belle were both missing. They went outside to find Xaldin holding Belle by the arm and carrying an unconscious Demyx over his shoulder. "Xaldin stop"Beast commanded. "Its about time you figured out I was just playing dumber than I thought but you are strong"Xaldin said. "If you won't give them back I will fight you for them"Aqua said materializing her keyblade. "I was hoping you would say that" he said then he threw Demyx and Belle in the corner and created a wind barrier so they couldn't get involved in the fight or try to run. Aqua quickly found out that Xaldin could not only control wind but had six was hit by one of the lances in her arm but it was easily cured with a cura fight didn't last too long since Aqua found out she could avoid the attacks by jumping over them and then use a limit above him and deal out a lot of reflected one of his attacks against him then he collapsed onto the ground."Is this... the END"Xaldin said before passing tied him up using a spell then transported him back to the gummi she turned and saw Beast and Belle hugging. "Thank you for helping me"Beast said. "Its my job to help people but me and Demyx should be going now"Aqua said. "Goodbye you are welcome back you also tell Demyx thank you for me he tried to defend me from Xaldin thats why he is unconscious"Belle said. "I will goodbye"she said grabbing Demyx then she sealed the keyhole which teleported them back to their laid Demyx in one of the three rooms on the went back to the front to see Xaldin still unconscious laying on the floor.

Aqua:Yen Sid I have another one I am bringing him to you now

Yen Sid:Alright I will be waiting


	6. Chapter 6

Aqua also explained the whole situation a Beast's Castle to was also surprised that Demyx had helped Belle against his former friend like she got to Yen Sid's tower Xaldin and Demyx were both still unconscious but she knew she couldn't carry both of them. Then she got an idea she used a wind spell that boosted them up to the room Yen Sid was in."Hello master"Aqua said walking into the room with Demyx and Xaldin each over one of her shoulders."You can put them down anywhere"Yen Sid said. After he said this she dropped both of them right where she was and sat in a hair by Yen Sid's do you know much about this one"Yen Sid asked. "His name is Xaldin and he was trying to turn Beast against Belle. So I assume he has a silver can control wind and has six lances he used the wind to kinda reminds me of one of the guards I knew in Radiant the guards name was Dilian"Aqua said. "Maybe he is like Braig and he changed his name"Yen Sid suggested. "Well I guess I better go into his dreams then and find out"Aqua said. Once she was in his dreams she noticed she was in Radiant was outside the castle at the gate where Dilian and Aeleus were the last time she only saw Dilian."Hey Dilian where is Aeleus"Aqua asked. "Aeleus is inside working on something for are you"Dilian asked. "Dilian its me Aqua don't you remember me"Aqua said. "You must be thinking about someone else miss because I have never met you before"Dilian said.

Aqua:Why doesn't he remember me?

Yen Sid:It might be because you are in his you awaken his heart he should remember you.

"Im sorry then I apologize but you just looked like him"Aqua said. "I wish I could help you look for him miss but someone has to guard the castle"Dilian said. "When Aeleus returns I shall help you"Dilian said. "Watch out for the monster that lurks around"Dilian said. Then a heartless came out of no where and was about to attack she could kill it with her keyblade a single lance that looked kinda like the ones Xaldin had killed the heartless. "Watch your back miss"he a huge heartless appeared and Dilian pushed Aqua behind him."Stay back miss I will take care of this"he knew he couldn't do this by himself so she materialized her keyblade."We can do this together"she said."Nice weapon"he said before running to attack the heartless. Aqua followed him attacking the heartless from the other she would watch him fight he was very she noticed that he was about to get hit and it was her turn to save moved in the way of the arm and hit it with a strong fire spell was so strong that it destroyed the heartless. "I guess you can take care of yourself."Dilian said."I still want you to stay here so when Aeleus comes back I can help you look for your friend and so I can keep you there is another big one like that you might not be able to handle it by yourself"Dilian said."Alright I guess I will stay here"she said sitting down by where he was standing."Do you just stand around all day"Aqua asked. "It is my job to serve Ansem and guard his castle.I am also one of his six apprentices"Dilian said. "You seem very loyal"Aqua said "Of course I will risk my life for Radiant Garden"Dilian said. "Hey Dilian who is this"Aeleus said walking up to him. "This is Aqua and she is looking for her friend she helped me defeat one of those big that your here I can help her look for her friend"Dilian said. "Well sorry to tell you this but Xehanort wants to see you"Aeleus said. "Aeleus you seem a little different are you feeling ok"Dilian asked some reason this made Aeleus laugh yah I feel fine"Aeleus said putting emphasis on feel."Well sorry Aqua but I need to go I will try to find you later"Dilian Aqua understood what was wrong with Aeleus his heart was consumed by quickly excused herself from his presence so she could go save went around the other side of the castle and climbed over the saw Dilian just going inside the castle and followed behind him without him went to a room where Xehanort still in Terra's body was sitting in a chair was holding a weird keyblade."Hello you wanted to see me"Dilian said. "Yes do you know what this is"Xehanort asked motioning towards his keyblade."I have seen one like it before"Dilian said. "No you haven't this one is like no other it can remove hearts or consume them in darkness.I plan on taking Ansem's heart and I want you to join me"Xehanort said. "How could you,you are his apprentice and that is treason.I am afraid I cannot let you do that"Dilian said. "Very well then I will have to test the blade on you like I did to Aeleus"Xehanort said. "What did you do to my...friend"Dilian asked. "His heart was consumed by darkness of course"Xehanort said. "Impossible you liar"Dilian yelled before running at Xehanort with his came out from her hiding spot to help Dilian. "Aqua what are you doing here"Dilian said. "You have to go before he kills you to"Aqua said before getting hit."No I won't leave you friends don't leave friends to die and I feel like we are friends"Dilian he hugged Aqua ready to take the blow for her "I guess this is the END"Dilian Xehanorts keyblade connected with Dilian's back a bright light came out of him and engulfed him and she woke up she was once again in Yen Sid's tower with Dilian/Xaldin awake next to her looking at her. "Thank you Aqua you helped me overcome the darkness"he said. "Thanks um…" "Dilian"he said. "Thanks Dilian"she said. "Xaldy Aqua I was so worried you were never gonna wake up"Demyx said hugging them both. "Hey Demyx sorry about knocking you out at Beast's Castle. And don't call me Xaldin my name is Dilian"Dilian said. "I hate to interrupt your reunion but can you tell us what you know about the organization"Yen Sid said."Of course. Well we all have special abilities and I can control wind.I was taken into the organization in by Xemnas the one that took over Xehanort's body.I am number III out of 13. We all have a number Xemnas is I Xigbar II me III Vexen IV Lexaeus V,Zexion VI, Saix VII, Axel VIII, Demyx IX, Luxord X, Marluxia XI,and Larxene XII (I'm not including Roxas in this).Thats all I can remember"Dilian said. "I think the newest members will probably be the easiest to set free"Dilan said. "Aw man do we have to get Larxene first she scares me"Demyx wined. "It would probably be better if we did"Dilian said. "Where do you think she will be"Aqua asked. "Im not sure that girl is unpredictable just pick a world without water because you know she wouldn't want to go there"Dilan said. Demyx picked one called Dream Castle. Aqua knew this place it was Cinderella's castle. "This is Cinderella's castle I have been here before"Aqua told them. "Are there monsters"Demyx asked hiding behind Dilan."No there shouldn't be"Aqua said saw Cinderella in the castle with her prince so things seemed to be going how they are supposed she saw a hooded figure. "Hey I see one of them outside the ballroom but I need someone to keep Cinderella and the prince busy so we can fight them"Aqua said. "How about Demyx plays them some songs to dance to while we take care of the hooded figure"Dilan said. They agreed on that and Demyx went into the ballroom to play them a he was gone Dilan and Aqua confronted the tall muscular hooded figure. "Xaldin what had this girl done to you"the hooded figure asked. "I am no longer Xaldin I am Dilan once again. "So thats why you are no longer wearing your coat"the hooded figure said. "Who are you"Aqua asked. "My name is Lexaeus"the figure said taking off his hood. "Aeleus"Dilan and Aqua said at the same time. "Who is Aeleus I am Lexaeus"Lexaeus said. "Aeleus remember me its Dilan we were guards in Radiant Garden"Dilan said hoping to get through to him. "I told you before i'm not Aeleus"Lexaeus yelled before swinging his weapon at Dilan. Dilan easily avoided it and spoke again "They lied you're not completing kingdom hearts to get your heart back we already have showed me this." "Shut up I will not be tricked by your mind games"Lexaeus said once again swinging his kept this up for awhile and easily avoided all Lexaeus's attacks. Then he got an idea "remember we are friends I saved your life a few times and you did the same for me its what friends do"Dilan said. "Friends..but Xemnas said no one was our friends..he...he said everyone hated us because we were...not complete"Lexaeus said. "He lied he is using you come with me, Demyx, and Aqua we can help awakened my heart we could probably do the same for you"Dilan said. "Take my hand and come with us trust me your friend"Dilan said holding out his hand. Lexaeus stared at it for a little bit then took it "alright you say you are my friend so I will trust you and the blue haired girl looks familiar"Lexaeus said. Then a flash of bright light engulfed Lexaeus which made Dilan turn away but not let go of his he turned back he saw Aeleus passed out on the ground."Aqua what happened"Dilan asked. "Im not sure i'll go get Demyx then we can take him to Yen Sid"Aqua said."Demyx come on it's time to go"Aqua said. "But im in the middle of a song"Demyx said. "Well we got Lexaeus/Aeleus so we need to go"Aqua said. "You got him cool im coming bye Ella bye Princy have fun"Demyx said before they got on the ship Dilan put an unconscious Aeleus on one of the beds and Demyx went in the other room since he was tired was sitting in the drivers seat of the ship when she decided to go to the room where Dilan and Aeleus walked in to see Dilan standing by the bed watching Aeleus. "Dilan don't you ever sit down"she said trying to cheer him didn't laugh but he did smile "he is my best friend he always has been and i'm afraid he might die."Dilan he isn't dying maybe you woke his heart up. I saw that your words were getting through to him"Aqua said."I hope your right"Dilan she heard a loud beeping noise coming from the front of the ship. Her and Dilan rushed to the front of the ship to see a giant whale about to swallow them. "Crap"Dilan mumbled under his breath. "We are in space why is there a big whale"Aqua said. Aqua tried to steer the ship away but the whale seemed to be sucking them in. "I guess we are about to find out what the inside of a whale looks like"Dilan said.


	7. Chapter 7

About five minutes later they were in the whale. "I'm gonna go try to find a way out you can stay here with Aeleus if you want"Aqua said. "Are you sure you don't mind"Dilan said. "Not at all plus if Aeleus or Demyx wake up we need someone here"Aqua said. "Alright be careful"Dilan Aqua stepped outside she fell because the ground was so squishy and much to her disgust wandered around until she saw a ran to the ship to find an old man. "Hello who are you"the man asked nicely."Im Aqua and I was swallowed by the whale how did you get here"she asked. "I am Gepetto and me and my son Pinocchio were swallowed by Monstro"the man said. "I haven't seen my son and i'm getting worried would you mind going to look for him"Gepetto went to a tunnel and saw a wooden puppet. "Hi im Aqua are you Pinocchio"Aqua asked. "Yah did my dad send you"Pinochio asked. "Yes he is very worried about you"Aqua said. "Well I didn't mean to make him worry I was just exploring"Pinocchio said. "Well we should probably go back so he knows you're ok"Aqua said. "Not so fast I will be taking that puppet"A hooded figure said jumping down from their hiding spot and kicking Aqua in the stomach. "No you won't"Aqua said materializing her keyblade."Wow what a nice toy mind if I borrow it"the hooded figure said taking it before Aqua could held it in her hand but it quickly disappeared from the figures hand and back into Aqua's. "Hmph I guess it doesn't like me"the figure said. "Well thats ok I have toys of my own" the figure then showed Aqua the knives on her hand and swiped at Aqua using them like claws. Aqua was able to dodge them all of the times except one she couldn't dodge left four scratches on her cheek. She didn't bother healing it she just kept fighting she hit the person with a lightning spell but was surprised when the figure just laughed. "I control lightning so hitting me with lightning does almost she got an idea if the figure was gonna shoot lightning she would fire a water spell at them. When the figure tried to shoot a ball of lightning at her Aqua shot her most powerful water figure accidentally electrocuted themselve and when they passed out Aqua threw them over her shoulder and carried her back to where Gepetto was. "Here is pinocchio I have to take this to my ship then I will be back could you tell me if you know a way to get out of here"Aqua said. "Im not sure how"Gepetto then took the figure back to the ship and took them to the room where Dilan was with a still sleeping Aeleus. "Hey look what I found"Aqua said setting the figure on the floor. "Who is it"Dilan asked removing the hood. When he took it off Aqua saw a blond haired girl."You found Larxene im shocked you caught her so easily"Dilan said. "It was hard she was fast and a good fighter but I found out that if I shot a water spell at her while she was about to shoot lightning I could electrocute her but don't worry she isn't dead it wasn't that much water"Aqua said. "Smart girl well she will probably be out for awhile"Dilan said before putting a wind barrier around her so she couldn't get out if she woke up. "Did you find a way out yet"Dilan asked."Well when we were fighting and Larxene hit Monstro with a lightning bolt he shook so maybe thats how we can get him to spit us out"Aqua said. "Who is monstro"Dilan asked. "Well I met a man in there and he said Monstro was the name of the whale"she said. "Ok well lets give it a try"Dilan said. "Alright I will shoot a lot of lightning then when he is about to spit us out I will run into the ship and you can drive us out"Aqua went outside and shot multiple spells until Monstro started to viciously shake she shot one more powerful blast before running into the ship. Monstro spit them out and Dilan started driving as fast as the ship would they arrived at Yen Sid's tower Dilan carried Aeleus and Aqua carried Aqua started to climb up the stairs Dilan looked at her and smiled "I got this"he said before a gust of wind sent them all up to Yen Sid's room. "Thanks"Aqua said. Demyx opened the door for them. "Hello Yen Sid can you see if his heart was awakened"Aqua asked. "Would you like me to check the girl to" he asked. "I guess you can but I doubt hers did I just fought her and brought her back"Aqua Sid ran his hands over both of them "Yes their hearts are both awake good job Aqua"Yen Sid said. "It wasn't just me Demyx distracted Cinderella while Dilan talked to Aeleus and that is what awakened his heart"Aqua said. "I only electrocuted the girl when she attacked me"Aqua said. "That is strange I guess there are many ways to awaken people's hearts"Yen Sid said. "Who should we get now"Aqua asked Dilan and Demyx. "Well Marly is number XI so I guess we should get him next"Demyx said. "Alright I guess we will get him then are you guys ready to go"Aqua asked. "Let's go get him"Demyx said already running out of the room. "Hey Dilan can you do that wind thing again"Aqua asked. "Of course"Dilan said landing them safely on the ground."Alright so I guess we can untie Larxene now"Dilan said and with a snap of his fingers the binds holding her were gone. "Well where to next"Aqua asked. "Can I pick again please"Demyx picked a world filled with water. When they got there Demyx was about to step outside until Dilan stopped him. "Wait its all underwater how are we supposed to breath"Dilan they heard another voice "We are surrounded by water you guys know I hate water"Larxene said. Then she looked at Aqua "thanks from saving me but you of all people should know I don't do well with water"Larxene said."Well as long as you don't shoot lightning out of your body in this world you should be fine"Aqua said. "How are we gonna breath"Dilan asked. "ITs a magical thing if we go out there we will turn into merpeople"Aqua said. "Cool lets go "Demyx said. Once they were outside Demyx turned into a merman he had a orange tail and was was also shirtless but he had a purple had a blue tail with a matching blue bikini top. Larxene had a yellow tail with a matching yellow bikini top. "This tail thing is kinda cool"Dilan said. "Yah I have to admit this is pretty cool"Larxene said. "Lets go find Marly"Demyx said swimming ahead of all of them."Wait for us"Aqua said swimming after she could reach him a flash of pink swam and took Demyx and was gone again just like that. "Well it looks like Marluxia is here"Dilan said. "That cunning flower boy took Demyx before we could do anything about it"Larxene said. "We have to save him"Aqua said swimming of where she saw the flash of pink go. "Wait we have to be careful there are only a few flowers that can survive under water so he is weak here but he is a cunning bastard"Larxene said."Alright but we have to save Demyx somehow"Aqua said."Lets go get him"Dilan said. "What about Marluxia"Larxene said. "We will just have to be careful"Dilan said swimming off. "Ugh fine"Larxene said following went intoa cave where they could hear Demyx fighting Marluxia. Marluxia saw them and created a barrier so they ccouldn't get to him and they were forced to watch as Demyx fought Marluxia. "I told you he was cunning"Larxene said. Just as Marluxia was about to hit Demyx a flash of red ran into Marluxia knocking him out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aeleus when did you wake up"Dilan asked. "Just in time to save your ass"Aeleus said. "Its about time you woke up sleeping beauty"Larxene said laughing. "Good to see you to lightning head" Aeleus said laughing. "Um maybe we should get back to the ship before Marly wakes up"Demyx said looking at Marluxia cautiously. "Yah we probably should get flower boy back back"Larxene says. Once they were all back on the ship and tied Marluxia up before they started talking again. "I'm glad y our awake so I dont have to carry you around anymore"Aqua told Larxene. "Hey at least I woke up before you"Larxene said to a laughing Aeleus. "Well at least I didn't electrocute myself"Aeleus said. "How did you know that"Larxene said. Dilan told me"Aeleus said. "I don't wanna talk about it"Larxene all started halfway to see Yen Sid's Marluxia woke up. "Where am I"Marluxia said before Larxene electrocuted him. "Larxene" all the others screamed. "What we had to do something"Larxene said. "Maybe she electrocuted his heaet awake like she did her own"Aqua said making them all laugh even Larxene. "And I was starting to think you were a stiff who didn't make jokes like Dilan" Larxene made everyone laugh except Dilan. "Hey I'm not a stiff"Dilan said. "I'm as funny as Aeleus's dick" Dilan said which made everyone laugh except Aeleus. "What dick" Aqua said laughing. "Good one" Larxene saaid giving her a high five. "Ouch that was a low blow"Demyx said. "A low blow to what Aeleus wouldn't feel it he ain't got anything down there"Dilan said. "Do to see" Aeleus said pulling his pants down. "Gross put that think away"Dilan said looking away. "I think I'm blind"Demyx said. "I think I'm scared for life"Aqua said." I think thats all im gonna see now when I close my eyes"Larxene said. "Well now you won't make any dick jokes about me"Aeleus said pulling his pants back up. "Thanks Aeleus now I won't get any sleep tonight"Demyx said but was asleep not long after. "Thank kingdom hearts we are here"Dilan said getting out of the gummi ship. "Aeleus can you carry Marluxia"Aqua asked. "Sure"Aeleus said picking him up. "Do we have to go up all those stairs"Larxene asked. "You do but we don't Dillan said before he sent everyone up with a gust of wind but Larxene. "Ok Dilan its not funny anymore bring me up to or I will freakin electrocute you"Larxene have to catch me first"he said. "When I catch you your ass is mine"Larxene mumbled and started climbing up the she got an idea she made some loud banging noises "Ouch Dilan I fell will you help me"Larxene said rushed down to find her at the bottom of the stairs face picked her up and with a huge gust of wind carried them both to the they were at the top she once again opened her eyes."Thanks for the lift Dilan and I will get you back later"she said patting his head before jumping out of his just stood there stunned for a second before following her into Yen Sid's room. When they got there Yen Sid was trying to see if Marluxia's heart was awakened yet. "His heart is awake but he is unstable so you should probably keep him here so he can rest."I'll stay here with Marly"Demyx said. "Alright lets go"Aeleus said leaving the room. When they all got outside the door Dilan was about to take them down but he once again left Larxene. This time she jumped after them. "Where's Larxene"Aeleus asked after they hit the ground. Then Dilan fell to the ground with a crash "Found her"Dilan said on the floor with Larxene sitting on him. "Told you that you would pay for leaving me"Larxene got up and was rubbing his back "Ouch did you really have to jump and land on me"Dilan said. "Aw did I hurt your old back"Larxene said. "Hey im not old i'm only a few years older than you"Dilan said."Here let me help you she said twisting his back really she heard a pop "Ow..o wait that feels good"Dilan said stretching. "Lets just go find Luxord I already know he will be in Port Royal drinking and gambling"Aeleus said. "So he should be easy to catch lets go get him"Aqua they arrived in Port Royal they immediately made there way to the they got inside Dilan and Aeleus went to the bar. "Hey where are you guys going"Aqua asked. "We might as well have a little fun while we are here"Aeleus said before they ordered some drinks. "Ugh guess we are looking for Luxord on our own"Larxene said. "Hey ladies"A drunk guy said coming up to them with his his friend put his arm around Larxene. "You have five seconds to remove your arm before I remove it for you"Larxene said."Wow doll your friend is feisty the other man said putting his arm around and Aqua gave each other a look before they both took the guys arm and flipped them. "Stay away from us"Larxene said. "O yeah and don't call me doll"Aqua said before they both stepped over the eyes were on them but when they looked up everyone looked away then Larxene heard a familiar voice "hey Larxene I should have know with all the commotion you were here"Luxord said. "Hello Luxord its so great to see you"Larxene said sarcastically. "You and your blue haired friend caused quite a commotion"Luxord said. "Come on Luxord we are getting you out of here"Larxene said grabbing his shoulder. He pulled away "I ain't going no where"Luxord said. "Lets not make a scene we are gonna take you whether you like it or not"Aqua said. "And we already flipped two men we could flip you to"Larxene said. "Let's finish this outside"Luxord they were outside he summoned his cards "your not taking me without a fight"Luxord said. "Thats fine your already drunk and your no match for both of us you would be stupid"Larxene said. "Larxene don't you know me by now im called the gambler of fate for a reason"Luxord said. "Fine we could use a good fight anyway"Aqua said materializing her keyblade. Luxord got some good hits in but he was to drunk to do much. Aqua and Larxene looked at each other knowing it was time to finish this. "Sorry Luxord"they both said before Aqua shot water and Larxene shot lightning which electrocuted Luxord. "Ouch that looked painful"Larxene said. "Let's get Dilan and Aeleus so we can go"Aqua said. "How are we gonna get all three of them"Larxene asked. "You stay with that drunk I will go get our two drunks"Aqua came back outside pulling Dilan and Aeleus each by their ears. "I like your style its alot like mine"Larxene said. "Don't get all soft on me now"Aqua they could do anything else Aeleus passed out and Dilan threw up before also passing out. "Man how are we gonna get them all back to the ship"Aqua said. "I have an idea I will be right came back out of the bar with three strong men. "Larxene what are you doing"Aqua asked. "I said they could see what was under this coat if they carried these three men to our ship"Larxene they got back to the ship Larxene knocked all three men out. "Stupid men at least they did the work for us"Larxene said. "Im up for a good fight and Phil has told me there is a tournament going on at the coliseum but I have to have a partner to compete what do ya say"Aqua asked Larxene. "Of course your my partner in crime plus we might as well so we don't have to play doctor for those three's hangovers" Larxene said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they arrived at the coliseum they quickly made it to the final round. "Hello Larxene long time no see and it appears you have a friend thats a keyblade wielder "an organization member said appearing. "Vexen what are you doing here shouldn't you be in your lab"Larxene said. "Im just here to conduct a few experiments"Vexen said taking off his hood. "Even"Aqua said shocked. "That is no longer my name child"Vexen said. "Let me also introduce my partner"Vexen said as another figure in a black coat appeared. "Book boy is your partner I should have know"Larxene said. "Call me what you want but it won't stop me from beating you"the other nobody said removing his hood. "Ienzo your older"Aqua said. "My name is Zexion not that weak boy Ienzo"Zexion said summoning a big book. Vexen also summoned his weapon it was an ice shield. "Watch out Vexen controls ice and Zexion creates illusions using that book he has its called a lexicon"Larxene whispered to Aqua. The fight started and Vexen froze one of Larxene's feet but Aqua quickly melted the ice by shooting a fire spell at Zexion created a Terra and Ven. "Aqua its me Terra me and Ven made it out of the darkness"the Terra copy said."Terra...Ven"Aqua said. "No your just an illusion"Aqua said destroying both of them with a swipe of her Aqua cast an illusion of her own it was of Ienzo and Ansem having sea salt ice cream. Zexion stared at it for awhile until he realized what Aqua was doing "do you really think you can trick me that easily"Zexion said destroying the illusion. Then Aqua cast another illusion of Ienzo's parents and Vexen finding him. This one stopped Zexion where he stood. "Mom Dad"he said reaching out to them before they disappeared. "You can't do this"Zexion said before he was surrounded by looked over and saw this and it seemed to trigger something inside him and he ran to Zexion's side "Ienzo no i'm sorry I let this happen to you"Vexen said before a tear slipped down his face and he was also surrounded by light. Larxene and Aqua looked back to see them both passed out on the ground. "Well I guess we won the tournament and found two more organization members"Larxene said. "Now we just have to carry them back to the ship"Aqua said. "I call carrying Zexion he looks lighter"Larxene said rushing to grab Zexion. Aqua just laughed and picked up Vexen. "Lets see how are drunks are doing this morning"Aqua said. Once they got to the ship they found the guys all still asleep on the beds and they dropped Zexion and Vexen down with them. "Aww they look so peaceful you thinkin what i'm thinkin"Larxene said looking at Aqua. "Yep but first lets make some art on their face"Aqua said pulling out two markers and handing one to Larxene. Ten minutes later Aeleus had dicks all over his face. Dilan had a completely black face. Vexen's looked like a cat and Zexion had a two faced look one side was an ugly girl while the other was a man with a mustache and a Luxord's had all hese words on it like Larxene and Aqua rule,i'm ugly and im proud, and an arrow pointing to his mouth with words that said insert dick here. Aqua and Larxene stepped back to admire their work. "Alright lets wake them up"Larxene said. Then Aqua and Larxene were in the room jumping on the bed beating on things and yelling. "What the hell is all that racket and why does my head hurt"Aeleus said sitting up holding his head. "You and Dilan got drunk when we were in Port Royal while we were getting Luxord"Aqua yelled. "Stop with all the bloody yelling"Luxord said. "Well while you guys were getting drunk and sleeping me and my partner in crime here won a tournament at the coliseum and got Zexion and Vexen"Larxene said beating on the wall. "I swear if you two don't stop yelling and beating on the walls your gonna get it"Aeleus said. "You have to catch us first Aqua said before yelling in Aeleus's ear then running down the hallway followed by Larxene both still screaming and beating on the walls."Thats it "Aeleus said running to get them. He ran after them and picked them both up "gotcha now stop your screaming"Aeleus said. Then Luxord came in the room "hey dick face"Luxord said making Aqua and Larxene laugh. "What did you just call me"Aeleus said turning to look at Luxord while still holding both the girls. "See for yourself"Luxord said handing him a mirror. "What the fuck did you girls do to my face"Aeleus said dropping both of them. They both landed on the ground with a thump. Then he saw Luxord laughing "you don't look any better look at your face"Aeleus said handing Luxord the mirror."You girls are so dead"Luxord said before him and Aeleus both ran after the and Larxene ran into the room where Dilan was still sleeping. They got on the bed Dilan was on and started jumping and Larxene screamed as she felt someone grab her foot and was pulled down onto the bed. "Stop all the screaming"Dilan said still holding her foot until Aeleus grabbed her. This distracted Aqua long enough for Aeleus to grab her. Aeleus then had both of them slung over his shoulders. "Looks like we got caught"LArxene said pouting. "We are so gonna get it now"Aqua said. "But it was totally worth it"Larxene said laughing. "Yah hey Luxord give Dilan the mirror so he can see his face and turn us so we can see his reaction"Aqua said. Aeleus didn't turn them but they heard Dilan scream when he saw his face. "What did you do"he said touching his face. "At least your not a cat"Vexen said standing at the door. "You guys should see Zexion's face he looks like a he she"Larxene said all went to look but they found Zexion awake with nothing on his face. "I thought you said he looked like a he she"Aeleus said. "He does will you put us down so we can see"Aqua asked. Aeleus put them down and they were both shocked when they saw Zexion with nothing on his face. "But how"Larxene asked shocked. "The thing you wrote on was a copy of me I was in the front of the ship reading"Zexion said. "Zexion's still as smart as ever"Luxord said. "Please call me Ienzo I am no longer Zexion"Ienzo said. "And I am Even not Vexen"Even said. "Alright well we better go back to see Yen Sid"Aqua said trying to change the subject. "Yes your right but this doesn't mean your off the hook"Dilan said. "You better help me get this off my face"Luxord said. "But Luxord it suits you"Larxene said laughing. "You can't make us do anything"Aqua said. "Wanna bet"Aeleus said grinning. Before they knew it all the guys were tickling them. "Stop it tickles"Aqua said between laughs. "This isn't fair"LArxene said trying to squirm away. "Alright, alright we give"They both said at the same time. Then all the guys stopped. Aqua and Larxene went and go some wet rags to wash it off. Aqua started washing Aeleus's face while Larxene washed Luxord's face. Ienzo decided to help and washed Even's face. Then Larxene and Aqua both started on Dilan's face. "Ouch that hurts"Dilan said pulling away. "Its gonna hurt we have to get it off your whole face"Larxene said. "Don't be such a baby"Aqua said."Don't make me tickle you again"Dilan said. They scrubbed on Dilan's face the rest of the way to Yen Sid's tower. When they got there they were greeted by Marluxia and Demyx. "Dilan why is your face so red"Demyx said laughing."Why don't you ask the girls"Dilan said walking inside the tower. When the girls told them Marluxia and Demyx both laughed. "Well I guess I know never to make you girls mad"Marluxia said before they all went they got inside Dilan was about to boost everyone up but the girls but they sensed this and Larxene jumped on Marluxia's back while Aqua jumped on Luxord's and they covered MArluxia and Luxord's mouths so they couldn't say anything. When they got to the top Dilan was surprise to see both of them. "You girls are really something else"Dilan said laughing before they went into Yen Sid's room. "Hello I see you brought some new people"Yen Sid said. "Now all we have to do is get Axel,Saix,and Xigbar"Marluxia said. "Im Even and I know who the last three might be as somebody's"Even said. "We all have an x in our name so if we take the x out and scramble the words we get our somebodies name"Vexen said. "Axel, Saix and Xigbar I think are all from Radiant Garden"Ienzo said. "Well we know Xigbar's somebodies name is Braig"Aqua said. "I remember Kairi a little girl from Radiant Garden saying two boys tried to protect her but were eaten by darkness and I think she meant they were consumed like you guys"Aqua said. "The day I was consumed by darkness I threw two boys out of the castle their names were Lea and Isa but I don't remember what they looked like"Dilan said. "And Xigbar is from Radiant Garden to he was one of Ansem's apprentices"Aeleus said. "Well I remember Saix has blue hair, gold eyes, and a scar in the shape of an x between his eyes and Axel had turquoise eyes and red spikey hair"Larxene said. "Axel controls fire and Saix is something called a berserker and when there is a full moon is when he is the strongest thats why his nickname is the lunar Xigbar has arrowguns and can control space"Marluxia says. "Saix uses a heavy weapon called a claymore and if you touch it you go into a berserk uses chakrams and as Marluxia already told you he controls fire"Demyx said. "I am the one that gave Saix that scar I regret it but it was me" Even said. "When he first got to the organizations I was doing some tests on him and Axel.I was ordered to give them something that would make them different I gave Axel the teardrops and decided that I was gonna impress Xemnas by giving him an X on his face since Xemnas had a weird obsession with the letter x"Even said frowning. "Before we confront them maybe we should find out their real names and use it to help their heart remember like you used memories for me"Ienzo said. "Well lets get going we should go look for them"Aeleus said. "What about finding out their names"Ienzo said. "We can figure it out on the way"Aeleus said. When they got back to the ship they tried to decide where they should go. "What about Radiant Garden"Even suggested. "Well it was kinda overtaken by darkness so it isn't there anymore"Aqua said sadly. All of the people from Radiant Garden looked sad. "But if we destroy kingdom hearts everything should return to normal and your world should be restored"Aqua said."Thanks Aqua but why did you decide to help all of us"Ienzo asked. "Well I am supposed to protect the world and you guys were threatening it and Xehanort trapped two of my friends in the darkness"Aqua said. "Xehanort is Xemnas's somebody I remember he was one of Ansem's apprentices"Vexen said. "Exactly I have to get them out of the darkness but i'm not sure how"Aqua said. "We should go to Yen Sid's library and research the darkness"Ienzo said.


	10. Chapter 10

They went back and Yen Sid said it was ok for them to use his library was huge and it would take them forever to go through all the books. "Well lets all look so it will go faster"Vexen divided up the library and decided when they found a book that mentioned anything about the darkness they would put it in a stack in the middle of the Ienzo was a much faster reader he had his and Demyx's section of the library done within a few he started helping the to Ienzo they got all the reading done late that had a total of eight books on darkness and they loaded them on the ship and went to sleep for the night except Aqua and Ienzo who stayed up later to read the books. They argued awhile over who would share a bed with who because there were three room with 2 king size beds in all of volunteered to share a bed with Larxene and Vexen volunteered to share a bed with they flipped a coin to see who else had to sleep with who. Aeleus and Dilan had to sleep in the same bed "so the two biggest man here have to sleep in a bed together"Aeleus said. "You will have plenty of room to sleep its a king size bed stop whining at least you don't have to share a bed with flower boy"Luxord said. "Wait I don't wanna sleep by myself"Demyx whined. Then he climbed in bed with Luxord and Marluxia. "Hell no"Luxord said not even looking at Demyx. "Don't even think about it"Even said as Demyx tried to climb in bed with them. Demyx walked in the room where Dilan and Aeleus were "keep walking"Aeleus said as Demyx looked at them. "You can sleep with us if Larxene doesn't mind" Aqua said. "I guess if we have to"Larxene said. "Yay thank you"Demyx said hugging her. "Alright stop with the hugging before I change my mind"Larxene and Aqua went in the other room reading the books and taking notes. Once they were done they compared notes. "So you can open it through something called the door to darkness and you need seven pure of hearts to open it"Ienzo said. "I found out who they are they're called the princesses of light"Aqua said. "Their names are Alice,Cinderella,Aurora(Sleeping Beauty), Jasmine,Belle,Snow White, and….Kairi?! I can't believe that little girl is one but I guess she did have a pure heart"Aqua said. "Well which one should we get first" Ienzo asked. "You can pick"Aqua said. "Hmm do you know any of them already"Ienzo asked. "Yah I have met Belle, Cinderella, and Kairi"Aqua said. "Well how about we get one of them first which worlds are they in"Ienzo asked looking at the map of all the worlds. Aqua pointed them all out. "Well what about we get the little girl first so we can make sure she is safe"Ienzo said. "Well I will set it on autopilot so we can get some sleep"Aqua said. "Alright goodnight Aqua"Ienzo said before going into his room. Then she went into hers and fell next day they woke up and found themselves on a beautiful island. "After we are done with all this stuff with Xemnas we should come here and go swimming"Aeleus said."Yeah and there's the girl we were looking for now that was easy"Larxene said pointing at a girl hiding behind a tree."Hey Kairi its me Aqua you don't have to be scared these are my friends"Aqua said. This made Kairi come out and look at them. "Did you find the two boys that tried to save me"Kairi asked. "Not yet we are still looking"Dilan said. "Well why are you here"Kairi asked. "We need you to come with us"Aqua said. "Alright let's go"Kairi said running towards their ship. "Well that was easy"Luxord said before they all followed Kairi to the they were back in the ship Kairi started asking more questions. "Where are we going"Kairi asked. "Yen Sid's tower the place you were I first brought you after Radiant Garden"Aqua said. "The one with the old guy and all the stairs"Larxene they got to Yen Sid's tower Dilan took Kairi up to Yen Sid's room and left her with Yen Sid while he went back to the ship. "Where to next"Dilan asked getting back on the ship. "You can pick since you took Kairi inside"Aqua said. Dilan picked Beast's Castle since he needed to apologize to them. "Isn't this the world with the Beast that you personally made angry"Luxord asked. "Yah I need to apologize for that"Dilan said. Once they got there they all got out of the ship and stepped into the castle they were greeted by Belle and the Beast until Beast saw Dilan and attacked him. "Why did you come back"Beast asked. "I came to apologize to you and Belle for everything I did"Dilan said. "Its true we changed him"Aqua said. "So what brings you guys here"Belle asked. "Well we have this deal and we need the princesses of light and your one of them"Aqua said. "Where are you taking her"Beast asked. "Master Yen Sid's tower where she will be safe"Aqua said. "I will go to help you"Belle said. "But Belle…"Beast said. "Its ok its to help our friend I promise I will come back"she said. "Fine but please take care of her"Beast said. "We will I promise" Dilan said. After that Belle went with them to their ship. "So what is the full story on what I have to do because I know you left parts out but I didn't want to ask in front of Beast"Belle said. "Well there is this deal called the door to darkness and in order to open it we need the seven princesses of light and your one of them"Aeleus said. "And we need the door opened to get two of Aqua's friends out"Marluxia said. "Next stop Dream Castle"Demyx said selecting the world.


	11. Chapter 11

They went back and Yen Sid said it was ok for them to use his library was huge and it would take them forever to go through all the books. "Well lets all look so it will go faster"Vexen divided up the library and decided when they found a book that mentioned anything about the darkness they would put it in a stack in the middle of the Ienzo was a much faster reader he had his and Demyx's section of the library done within a few he started helping the to Ienzo they got all the reading done late that had a total of eight books on darkness and they loaded them on the ship and went to sleep for the night except Aqua and Ienzo who stayed up later to read the books. They argued awhile over who would share a bed with who because there were three room with 2 king size beds in all of volunteered to share a bed with Larxene and Vexen volunteered to share a bed with they flipped a coin to see who else had to sleep with who. Aeleus and Dilan had to sleep in the same bed "so the two biggest man here have to sleep in a bed together"Aeleus said. "You will have plenty of room to sleep its a king size bed stop whining at least you don't have to share a bed with flower boy"Luxord said. "Wait I don't wanna sleep by myself"Demyx whined. Then he climbed in bed with Luxord and Marluxia. "Hell no"Luxord said not even looking at Demyx. "Don't even think about it"Even said as Demyx tried to climb in bed with them. Demyx walked in the room where Dilan and Aeleus were "keep walking"Aeleus said as Demyx looked at them. "You can sleep with us if Larxene doesn't mind" Aqua said. "I guess if we have to"Larxene said. "Yay thank you"Demyx said hugging her. "Alright stop with the hugging before I change my mind"Larxene and Aqua went in the other room reading the books and taking notes. Once they were done they compared notes. "So you can open it through something called the door to darkness and you need seven pure of hearts to open it"Ienzo said. "I found out who they are they're called the princesses of light"Aqua said. "Their names are Alice,Cinderella,Aurora(Sleeping Beauty), Jasmine,Belle,Snow White, and….Kairi?! I can't believe that little girl is one but I guess she did have a pure heart"Aqua said. "Well which one should we get first" Ienzo asked. "You can pick"Aqua said. "Hmm do you know any of them already"Ienzo asked. "Yah I have met Belle, Cinderella, and Kairi"Aqua said. "Well how about we get one of them first which worlds are they in"Ienzo asked looking at the map of all the worlds. Aqua pointed them all out. "Well what about we get the little girl first so we can make sure she is safe"Ienzo said. "Well I will set it on autopilot so we can get some sleep"Aqua said. "Alright goodnight Aqua"Ienzo said before going into his room. Then she went into hers and fell next day they woke up and found themselves on a beautiful island. "After we are done with all this stuff with Xemnas we should come here and go swimming"Aeleus said."Yeah and there's the girl we were looking for now that was easy"Larxene said pointing at a girl hiding behind a tree."Hey Kairi its me Aqua you don't have to be scared these are my friends"Aqua said. This made Kairi come out and look at them. "Did you find the two boys that tried to save me"Kairi asked. "Not yet we are still looking"Dilan said. "Well why are you here"Kairi asked. "We need you to come with us"Aqua said. "Alright let's go"Kairi said running towards their ship. "Well that was easy"Luxord said before they all followed Kairi to the they were back in the ship Kairi started asking more questions. "Where are we going"Kairi asked. "Yen Sid's tower the place you were I first brought you after Radiant Garden"Aqua said. "The one with the old guy and all the stairs"Larxene they got to Yen Sid's tower Dilan took Kairi up to Yen Sid's room and left her with Yen Sid while he went back to the ship. "Where to next"Dilan asked getting back on the ship. "You can pick since you took Kairi inside"Aqua said. Dilan picked Beast's Castle since he needed to apologize to them. "Isn't this the world with the Beast that you personally made angry"Luxord asked. "Yah I need to apologize for that"Dilan said. Once they got there they all got out of the ship and stepped into the castle they were greeted by Belle and the Beast until Beast saw Dilan and attacked him. "Why did you come back"Beast asked. "I came to apologize to you and Belle for everything I did"Dilan said. "Its true we changed him"Aqua said. "So what brings you guys here"Belle asked. "Well we have this deal and we need the princesses of light and your one of them"Aqua said. "Where are you taking her"Beast asked. "Master Yen Sid's tower where she will be safe"Aqua said. "I will go to help you"Belle said. "But Belle…"Beast said. "Its ok its to help our friend I promise I will come back"she said. "Fine but please take care of her"Beast said. "We will I promise" Dilan said. After that Belle went with them to their ship. "So what is the full story on what I have to do because I know you left parts out but I didn't want to ask in front of Beast"Belle said. "Well there is this deal called the door to darkness and in order to open it we need the seven princesses of light and your one of them"Aeleus said. "And we need the door opened to get two of Aqua's friends out"Marluxia said. "Next stop Dream Castle"Demyx said selecting the world.


	12. Chapter 12

When they got there they were greeted by Cinderella's two step sisters Anastasia and Drizella. "Who are you"they asked. "Im Aqua and these are my friends we are looking for Cinderella"Aqua said. "We weren't talking to you we were talking to these two handsome men"Drizella said pointing at Dilan and Aeleus. Everyone but Aeleus and Dilan laughed. "How about if you tell us where Cinderella is they can stay here with you till we get back"Larxene said smiling evilly as Dilan shot her a glare. "Sure Cinderella is at the castle with the prince"Anastasia said looking at Aeleus as she said it. Drizella was looking at Dilan licking her lips. Dilan and Aeleus tried to politely reject the girls but they couldn't take a hint. "Well we will leave you lovebirds alone"Luxord said smiling at Aeleus and Dilan. They went to the castle and Cinderella quickly agreed to go with them and they went back to get Dilan and Aeleus. Everyone started laughing when they saw Dilan laying on the ground with Drizella on top of him kissing him while his hands were tied. "Thank kingdom hearts you guys are here"Dilan took some pictures of this scene before untying Dilan. "Where's Aeleus" Luxord asked. Then they heard screaming "stay away from me we just met"Aeleus said as he was running away. MArluxia once again snapped some pictures before they all returned to the ship. "I can't believe you suggested leaving us with them"Dilan said. "I told you I would get you back for the time you tried to make me climb the stairs"Larxene said. "Is that lipstick on your lips and all over your face"Aqua asked laughing. "Well at least he doesn't have a purple bruise on his neck like Aeleus"Vexen said. "A purple bruise….o you mean a hickey"Luxord said looking at Aeleus's neck. "Ha it is a hickey"Luxord said laughing. "Im never going back there again"Aeleus said. Then they took Belle and Cinderella back to Yen Sid's before going back to the ship to pick a new world. "This one looks cool"Luxord said selecting it. While they were on their way there they decided to try to figure out what Axel and Saix's somebodies names were. "What about Ael"Demyx suggested for Axel. "Ael?What kind of name is that"Marluxia said hitting him on the back of the head. "Ouch" Demyx said rubbing his head. "Hey at least its something"Aqua said defending Demyx. "Axel's somebodies name was Lea"Larxene said. "How do you know"Vexen asked shocked she had figured it out before him. "Think about it Kairi said there were two guys that were trying to protect her but were swallowed by had blue hair and one had red spiky red hair"Larxene said. "So Saix's somebody must be the other boy the one with blue hair because blue hair is uncommon"Ienzo said. "If that's true Saix's somebodies name is Isa"Aqua said looking sad. "What's wrong Aqua"Dilan asked. "Its just I met both of them the first time in Radiant Garden they were such great friends they reminded me of Ven and Terra my friends trapped in the darkness"Aqua said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well looks like we're here"Larxene said changing the subject. They went into a weird world with guards who looked like cards and a disappearing cat. They went through a door and found themselves in a court where it looked like someone was on trial. "The girl on trial is the one we need"Ienzo said."Well then we gotta help her stop the trial"Luxord said running forward. " .You"the queen asked. "We are here to help Alice what is she on trial for"Ienzo asked. "She tried to take my heart"the queen said. "How do you know it was her"Vexen asked. "Well..I..I don't but I am the queen of hearts and what I say off with her head"the queen yelled. "Wait what if we prove Alice didn't do it"Aqua said. "Alright you have one hour to bring me the real culprit"the queen said. They went over to Alice and talked to her. "Thank you for saving me but why did you"Alice asked. "Luxord and Demyx will stay here and fill you in while we look for the real culprit"Aqua said. "Do you have any idea who did it"Larxene asked. "Well these two men in black coats made this big monster appear out of no where"Alice said. "Luxord take care of her while we're gone and no funny business"Dilan went back to the bazaar room and found a big heartless who looked like a guard. "Marluxia you go for the left foot Even go for right foot Ienzo go for the right arm Aeleus go for the left arm Dilan go for the head and me and Aqua will go for the body"Larxene said. "Flawless plan but you forgot about us"two organization members said stepping out of a dark portal. Larxene and Aqua looked at each other "We got them yall take care of the guard"Aqua and Larxene said. "Alright good luck"Dilan said leaping for the head. "Now then lets make sure they don't interfere"one of the figures said creating a wall of flames. "You guys can take off the hoods we know who you are"Aqua said moving to take the hood off the figure closer to let her and it revealed a pair of glowing golden eyes,blue hair, and the x shaped scar."I know ugly isn't it"the man said referring to the scar. "I didn't say that I…"Aqua tried to say but was interrupted. "Cut the crap you said you knew us so who are we"Saix said. "Your name is Isa and your friend is Lea"Aqua said. "My name is Saix not Isa"Saix said. "You don't remember its me Aqua I met you and Lea in Radiant Garden your home"Aqua said. "Shut up my name is Saix and unluckily for you two the moon is out and its a full moon"he said before he summoned his claymore then hit Aqua with it."Aqua"Larxene said about to run to her. "Don't worry you will be down on the ground with her soon"Axel said summoning his chakrams and throwing one at dodged it with ease "is that the best you got that was easy"Larxene said."Larxene watch out"Aqua yelled which made Larxene turn saw the chakram coming back at her and dodged it just in time."That was close thanks Aqua"Larxene said going to stand next to Aqua. "How about we try to talk them out of it with memories and words instead of shocking them"Aqua said. "Alright lets try I got Lea you get Isa"Larxene said. Axel and Saix were also having a conversation. "That traitor Larxene and the goody goody Aqua think they can get in the way of us getting our hearts"Saix said. "Lets finish them quickly so we can complete kingdom hearts"Axel said. Then Larxene started attacking they fought she talked "Lea Xemnas is just using you he doesn't even know if you will get your heart back"Larxene said. "You're just a traitor who will never get her heart back now"Axel said trying to shoot a fireball at Larxene but missing. "I have a heart and so do you we just have to find a way to awaken it because its asleep"Larxene said. "Liar"Axel yelled before burning Larxene's arm with a fireball. Larxene was in pain but she had to get through to Lea. "You told me before when you were in the organization that you could feel things that people with no hearts shouldn't be able to feel"Larxene said. "You and I both know that we can only feel anger and pain"Axel said. "What about when Roxas died(remember this is AU)we could all tell you were sad"Larxene said. "Roxas….."Axel whispered remembering all the fun things they did together and Larxene saw a tear run down his cheek. "And your friendship with Saix if you didn't have feelings you wouldn't care about your friendship. "You and Saix are like me and Aqua he's your partner in crime"Larxene said smiling. "My partner in crime"Axel said. "Yah your friend to have fun with"Larxene said. "Fun"Axel said. "Yah you know like eating sea salt ice cream"Larxene said pulling out a ice cream stick Roxas had given Axel that she found in Roxas's room. Once Axel touched this he smiled a genuine smile. While Larxene was doing this Aqua and Saix were fighting. "Isa don't you remember in Radiant Garden when I met you and Axel and you guys picked on each other like brothers and you guys left because you said yall were trying to get into the castle"Aqua said. "You don't understand I need a heart to feel and be whole like you"Saix said. "And don't call me Isa that happy kid is long gone"Saix said swinging at Aqua with his claymore but she was able to move. "No he isn't gone he's still somewhere deep inside your heart"Aqua said putting a finger on his chest. "No I am a heartless monster and need my heart to become whole again"Saix said moving her finger off of her chest. "Your heart is inside of you its just 't you ever felt emotions a nobody wasn't supposed to feel"she asked. "No I haven't ever really felt because the emotions we think we feel are just memories of how we used to feel"Saix said sadly. "But your feeling sad now thats not something nobodies and feel is it. Larxene told me the only things Xemnas said you were able to feel is anger and pain"Aqua said. "I may not have a heart but I know very well how to get one and thats by collecting others hearts from those mindless heartless"Saix said. "Who told you that was it Xemnas do you really believe everything he says?Do you even know his real name or his true purpose for organization is trying to make copies of copies of darkness to overpower the light that is still deep in your heart somewhere. Xehanort or as you call him Xemnas is trying to get rid of that last bit of light he is using you"Aqua said. "Thats not true your a liar"Saix said hitting Aqua with his claymore. She skidded across the ground making marks where she came to a stop by the wall. "Aqua"Larxene yelled running to her friend. "What...what have I done"Saix said getting rid of his claymore. He ran over to Aqua "im so sorry"he said holding her head in his lap as he kneeled by her. "Isa I know you didn't mean it….don't blame yourself….I..I..forgive you"Aqua said before passing Saix realized that he was having feelings he never had was surrounded by light and once Axel saw this he ran to Saix to try and help and was also surrounded by and the others had just beat the guard and were now rushing over to Larxene and the three bodies laid out around her. "Hey guys a little help would be nice"Larxene said. "What's the matter Larxene can't carry three bodies by yourself"Aeleus joked. "haha very funny now instead of staring how about someone takes Aqua back to the ship and everyone else can go back to the queen of hearts and show her Isa and Lea"Larxene said. "I will take Aqua back to the ship i'm not a very good speaker anyway"Aeleus said. "Alright I will go speak with Larxene"Dilan said. "I'll go back with Aeleus to help Aqua"Even said. "I'll go with Larxene and Dilan and Marluxia you can go back to the the ship"Ienzo said."Alright I'll pick up girly hips"Larxene said picking up Lea. "Fine I guess I get moon boy"Dilan said picking Isa went back to see the queen. "Have you found the real culprit"the queen asks. "Yep they're right here"Larxene said gesturing to the two unconscious men. "Fine let Alice go"she ordered."Now get out of my sight"the queen said. They did and talked Alice into going to their ship. When they got there they laid Isa and Lea on the same bed then they went in the other room to check on Aqua. "Well i'm gonna go set the next course so we don't lose any time since we need to save Aqua's friends"Aeleus said leaving the room. They all stood around Aqua's bed. Vexen had healed the scratch and she should wake up soon according to him."Hey we're here"Aeleus shouted from the front of the were all arguing over who would stay with Aqua."You should all go i'm gonna be ok it was just a blow to the you guys get Isa and Lea"she asked. "Yeah they're both asleep in the other room"Dilan said. "Alright bye Aqua we will be back soon "Larxene said.

Once they were gone Aqua went back to woke up not long after they left and went into Aqua's room. He saw her asleep in the bed and he felt bad because he was the one that put her tried to save him and he repaid her by hitting her with his claymore he really was a sat next to her and watched looked so peaceful and moved to move some hair out of her hurt him even more remembering her words before she passed had forgiven him right away she saw the light in him even he didn't see but now he understood he had a heart and Xemnas had been using them. "Im so sorry for doing this to you"Isa whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

"I thought I told you it wasn't your fault"she said opening her eyes to look at tried to sit up but he gently pushed her back down. "You need to rest just lay down"he said. She was about to argue when Aeleus came in the room carrying Larxene. "What happened to her"Aqua asked. "Good to see your awake she ate a poison apple so Snow White wouldn't eat it since Snow White was one of the princesses of light"Aeleus said. "why did anyone eat a poison apple"Isa asked. "Good to see you awake its because we had to make the queen think Snow White took it to get her away but the queen demanded the apple back so it had to have a bite she spit it out and only some of the poison got in her system so she will live"Ienzo said. "Now Aeleus set her on the bed over there and everyone else but Aqua please get out"Even said. "Aeleus put her on this bed with me its not worth both of us taking up our bed and yours"Aqua said. He did as he was told then left and so did everyone else. Aqua watched as Even tried to heal her friend. "Aqua I have given her a pill so she will throw the poison up to get it out of her system but you know how stubborn she is I need you to make sure she gets plenty of rest"Even said. "Of course"Aqua said. "And you can't get out of bed either you're not fully healed yet"Even that he left the came back in along with Lea. "Hey Lea nice to see you up"Aqua said. "You to especially after the blow you took"Lea said before messing with her hair. Aqua hissed in pain. "Way to go air head you hurt her"Isa said hitting the back of Lea's head. "Well she wouldn't have been hurt in the first place if you hadn't hit her with your claymore smurf head"Lea said. This made Aqua laugh "you remind me of Terra and Ven so much"she said. "Who are they"Lea asked. "They are my friends and Xehanort fought with all three of us and Terra and Ven sacrificed themselves by jumping into the darkness to save me"Aqua said sadly. "So thats why you guys are gathering the princesses of light"Isa said. "Yep but now its my fault Larxene is hurt"Aqua said. "Larxene's hurt where is she"Lea asked concerned. "Hey air head why don't you look right next to Aqua"Isa rushed to her side "Larxene wake up do something shock me like you used to insult me anything to show your ok"Lea pleaded. "Lea she ate a poison apple but Even says he gave her a pill that will make her throw up the poison so she will be ok in a few days"Aqua said. "O well I guess I will go see which world we are going to next"Lea said leaving the room. After he left Aqua and Isa started laughing and making fun of him. "O Larxene insult me or something cuz I love you"Isa said which made him and Aqua both laugh. "I'm gonna help get the princesses of light to help your friends I promise"Isa said growing serious. "Alright they just arrived at a new world please be careful I don't need anyone else getting hurt because of me"Aqua said. "I will and I will make fun of Lea for both of us"Isa said leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

A few hours later Larxene woke up puking. "Hey I was wondering when you would wake up"Aqua said. "Ugh I feel horrible"Larxene said puking again. "Thank you for doing that to help me but don't ever do it again"Aqua said. "I thought I lost you what would I do without you. You should have heard Lea he was begging you to shock him or insult him it was cute"Aqua said making Larxene blushed "Lea was worried about me"Larxene asked. "Yep it was sweet"Aqua said. "Where is he now"Larxene asked. "He is in one of the worlds with everyone else getting one of the princesses of light they should be back soon"Aqua said. "I feel useless here but they wouldn't let me out of bed and someone had to make sure you were ok"Aqua said. "Hey guys glad to see you both up"Dilan said walking in the room with princess Jasmine. "So we only have left Aurora"Larxene said smiling before throwing up."Well its late so im gonna go to bed goodnight guys"Dilan said going in the other room. "Are you not sleeping in this room anymore"Aqua asked. "No we had to make some adjustments so Luxord doesn't try anything with any of the princesses so Lea and Isa are in here now"Aeleus said. Aqua smiled as Lea and Isa walked in the room. "Hey air head Larxene's up"Isa said. "What thats wonderful..I um mean good to see your awake looks like we are sharing a room now"Lea said laying on the other bed next to Aqua and Larxene's. Isa and Aqua slept on their sides looking at each other mouthing words to each other so Larxene and Lea wouldn't notice. "How was finding the princess"Aqua mouthed. "Fine how was staying in bed all day"Isa mouthed. "boring"Aqua mouthed. "Goodnight Aqua goodnight Isa goodnight Larxene"Lea said. "Goodnight"they all said. Even in the dark Aqua could see the glow of Isa's golden eyes looking at no longer looked like the boy she first met or act like it but she was glad to have him and Lea back."Goodnight"she whispered. "Night"he whispered back. The next morning she woke up to the sound of Larxene was gonna say something but she saw Lea get out of bed and come over to Larxene so she pretended to be asleep and stayed turned toward Isa. "Larxene here is some water if you want it"Lea said. "Thanks"Larxene said. They just talked about boring stuff for awhile till Aqua heard something different. "So I heard you wanted me to shock you yesterday"Larxene said laughing. "Yah I um wanted to see your face again"he said. This made Larxene laugh and Aqua was trying really hard not to laugh."I mean um your face is beautiful wait no i mean…"Lea tried to say before leaving. Aqua realized Isa was also listening. Everytime Lea would talk Isa would make faces and mouth the words to Aqua as Lea said them and Aqua did the same with Lea left Isa still pretended to be asleep while Aqua turned to Larxene. "I like your face haha he totally likes you"Aqua going to see what everyone else is doing"Larxene said. "So that means you're going to see what Lea is doing"Aqua said. "Aw shut up"Larxene said as she left the she left Isa came and sat on the bed with Aqua. " I like your face"he mocked Lea and even grabbed Aqua's cheeks as he was saying this. "Um am I interrupting something"Dilan said looking at Isa and back at Aqua. "No we were just making fun of Lea and Larxene"Isa said removing his hands from Aqua's cheeks. Sure you were well I was just gonna say we are taking the princesses back to Yen Sid's and we only have one more to get"Dilan said leaving the room. Once they arrived at Yen Sid's Aqua led the princesses to their room then introduced Isa and Lea to Yen Sid. "While you were gone I learned you also need an amulet that Hades god of the underworld has to open the door to darkness"YEn Sid said. "How about to make it quicker you drop me and Aqua off at the coliseum and you guys go get the last princess" Larxene said. "Since you two aren't fully healed yet I don't think thats a good idea"Dilan said. "Dilan we love you but you know we are gonna fight no matter what you say"Larxene said. Dilan just shook his head knowing they were right. "Im with Dilan you girls shouldn't go alone"Lea said. "Lea haven't you learned yet they are gonna do what they want whether you say they can or not. Which means we are going with them"Isa said. "You don't have to me and Larxene can take care of ourselves"Aqua said looking at Isa. "Im sure you can but Hades fights dirty and will definitely have a few tricks up his sleeves"Isa said. "Plus there is no way i'm letting you two go without some man power"Axel said. "Says the man with the girly hips"Luxord said making everyone laugh. "Lets just go and stop wasting time let Lea go with his girlfriend and Aqua"Marluxia said laughing. "We aren't dating"Larxene said blushing. "Wow Larxene's turning as red as Lea's hair"Aeleus said. "Let's just go"Larxene said going to her room. Lea quickly followed her "Larxene come back"Lea said. "Guys you all look exhausted get some sleep I will make sure we go to the right destination and don't get eaten by another whale"Aqua said. After she thought everyone left she sat in one of the chairs and pulled a charm out of her pocket. "Don't worry guys i'm coming for you"she said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Did Terra and Ven give you that"Isa said behind her. "O Isa I thought you went to bed"Aqua said wiping her eyes. "I made one for each of us its a wayfinder so our souls will always find their way back to each other"Aqua said. "Can I see it"Isa asked holding his hand out. Aqua hesitated for a moment before giving it to looked at it for a moment before giving it back. "So what were you talking about when you said you were eaten by a whale"Isa said. "Its a long then it was just me, Dilan,Demyx,and Aeleus but Aeleus was still asleep from his heart awakening. Dilan stayed in the ship with Aeleus and Demyx who were both sleeping in case they woke up while I explored the 's where I found fought and it was an even fight until I fired a water spell at her while she was charging a lightning spell so she accidentally electrocuted herself.I carried her back to the ship and once we got out of the whale we took Aeleus and Larxene to Yen Sid so he could see if their hearts were turns out Larxene electrocuuted her own heart awake"Aqua said. "Wait so Larxene electrocuted herself"Isa said laughing. "Not exactly it was kinda my fault"Aqua said. "Its still funny"Isa said. "Yah I guess so"Aqua said laughing. "Well I guess since we are working together at the coliseum you should know if I go berserk I can't always control what my claymore calls out to you to pick it up but if you do you will go berserk and it will drain your energy and could possibly kill souldn't kill you since your strong but like I said better safe than sorry"Isa said. "Thanks and we need to make sure to make fun of Lea and Larxene a lot"Aqua said laughing. "Yeah well maybe we can actually go to bed now without listening to Lea's attempts at flirting"Isa said. "I think its kinda cute"Aqua said smiling. "Really"Isa asked shocked. "Of course not its gross the fun part is making fun of them"Aqua said then she yawned. "You should go to bed you need your rest for tomorrow"Isa said. "So do you"Aqua said seeing Isa yawn. "Yah we should both go to bed"Isa said getting up to go to their was about to just walk in but Aqua stopped him "wait we better knock we don't know what their doing in there"Aqua said. "Exactly so we might catch them doing something embarrassing that we can bug them about later"Isa said once again about to go in. "In that case let me go get Marluxia's camera"Aqua said running off. Once she came back with the camera Isa quietly opened the door to find Larxene laying on Lea's chest and both of them were asleep in her bed. Aqua quickly snapped a few pictures then put the camera back in Marluxia's room. "You know you could have just used the camera already in the room right"Isa said laughing. "Wait there was a camera in this room and you made me go to flower boy's room to get his"Aqua asked. "Yep"Isa said smiling. she playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Thats it"he said before picking her up and he started spinning her around. "Hey put me down"she said squirming. When he got dizzy he put her down but they both quickly fell. She fell on top of him and stayed there till everything stopped wrestled for a bit longer till Isa was on top of her straddling her hips and pinning her arms above her head. Then they saw a flash of a camera and quickly got off of each other. Aqua knew it was Marluxia but she was to tired to deal with him now she just hoped he didn't get a good picture."Well guess its time to go to bed"Isa said. "Hey Aqua I came to sleep with you and Larxene Marluxia is being a meanie"Demyx Demyx I don't even know where i'm gonna sleep"Aqua said. "You can sleep with me"Isa said awkwardly looking at Aqua. Him and Aqua climbed in the bed they were about to go to bed when they felt someone come in between them. "Thanks Isa"Demyx said laying in between them. Isa looked a little disappointed but he just turned the other way and went to sleep. Aqua didn't sleep well that night because Demyx moved around and kicked a lot in his sleep. "Isa are you awake Aqua said sitting up."Yah Demyx keeps kicking me"Isa whispered."Its only been an hour and every time I go to sleep he kicks me"Aqua said. "Lets move him"Isa said getting up. "Where are you moving him"Aqua asked. "I am not moving him anywhere we are moving him somewhere"Isa said. "Alright how about with Larxene and Lea"Aqua suggested grinning evilly. "I like your thinking but how about we put him in between them"Isa added. "Let's do it Larxene's a heavy sleeper so we can move her without waking her up"Aqua said. "Yah Lea's a heavy sleeper to"Isa said smiling. "Alright I will lift Larxene and you put Demyx on top of Lea"Aqua said. Once Isa put Demyx on top of Lea Aqua put Larxene back on top of Demyx. "Well that settles it"Isa said. ""Not quite"Aqua said grabbing Demyx's hand and putting it on Lea's crotch. "Wait thats not good enough"Isa said. "Well what is then"Aqua said. Isa just smiled at her before he took Demyx's hand and stuck it down Lea's pants. "Im feeling in a troublemaker mood wanna prank the rest of the ship"Aqua asked smiling. :Yeah"Isa said. "Lets hit the room across from ours first it had Dilan, Aeleus,Even, and Ienzo"Aqua said. "They were about to draw on Ienzo's face. "What do you think your doing"a voice said in the doorway. "O um hey Ienzo how did you know we were gonna prank you again tonight"Aqua asked. "I didn't I was just reading in the other room"Ienzo said. "Then Even started to wake up "Aw shit we gotta go"Isa whispered dragging Aqua out of the room. "Maybe we should go into Marluxia and Luxord's room"Aqua said. Isa got some warm water and put Marluxia's hand in it. When he saw Marluxia pissed his pants he smiled. "Your turn"he said looking at Aqua. "Watch and learn Aqua got some ice and put in in a bucket and tied it so when Luxord woke up it would pour on him. "But its gonna melt"Isa said. "No it won't I put a spell on it"Aqua said. "Whatever trouble maker lets go back to our room"Isa said pushing her. She hit the wall with a thump. Marluxia started moving. "Aw shit we gotta get out"Isa said picking Aqua up before she even had a chance to respond. When they were back in their room Isa threw Aqua on the they both heard Lea moan "Mmm Larxene." "Did Lea just moan"Aqua asked disgusted. "Yah"Isa said laughing. "Whats so funny"Aqua asked. "He thinks its Larxene but its really Demyx's hand down his pants"Isa said which made both of them laugh. "Goodnight troublemaker"Isa said laying next to her. Once she fell asleep he drew on her face and she drew on his.


	16. Chapter 16

Once they had all the princesses they headed towards the end of the world but Dilan said it would take a few days to get there so they were just gonna stay on the ship and hang out. Larxene,Lea,Vexen,Demyx,Ienzo,Aeleus, and Marluxia went to bed while Dilan,Aqua,Isa,and Luxord stayed up and Luxord talked them into playing spades(a card game where you play in pairs)with teams were Dilan and Aqua vs. Isa and Luxord."Your such a cheater"Dilan said once he and Aqua lost for the fifth time. "I bet even if I didn't play you would still lose"Luxord said. "I bet if you don't play ill win"Dilan Luxord dealt the cards to just the three of them and they played blackjack. Dilan was pissed when Isa won. "Wait its because you dealt"Dilan said. This time Dilan dealt and Aqua won. "What excuse do you have now"Luxord asked smiling. "I'm going to bed"Dilan said knowing he had no more excuses. "Well I guess I better get to bed to"Luxord said. "Guess that just leaves us"Isa said. "Yah but I should probably go to bed to if I even have a bed between Demyx, Larxene, and Lea"Aqua said. "We can find somewhere for you to stay"Isa said as they both walked to her room. As she had expected she saw Larxene and Lea in her she didn't see Demyx so he must have slept with someone else. "You can sleep with me"Isa said. "I mean not with me but in my bed..Wait thats not what I meant I just…"Isa said trying to find the right laughed with how red his face was "thanks Isa is this because i'm better than you at blackjack"Aqua said changing the subject. "Are not I could totally beat you"Isa said pinning her against the wall. "Hey let me go"Aqua said struggling to get free, "Not until you say i'm better at blackjack"Isa said smiling. "Ouch that hurts"Aqua said pretending to be hurt which made Isa instantly release his grip. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" He was interrupted as Aqua pushed Isa and he almost fell but she caught him. "Gotcha"she said smiling at him. "No I got you"he said as he pushed her onto the bed but she grabbed his hair pulling him down on top of her. "Isa get off"Aqua said struggling to push him off. "Not till you say i'm the better blackjack player"he said smiling. She looked at him grinning "you can't make me"she said. He just smiled then he started tickling her. "Alright"she said making him rolled off of her and laid down facing her "well we better go to bed so we can make fun of Lea and Larxene tomorrow"Isa said."Goodnight"she said laying to where she could look at room was completely dark but she could still she his golden eyes looking at the morning she was woken up when Isa gently nudged her awake. "What"she whispered. He motioned for her to be quiet and she soon found out why when she heard Lea and Larxene always Isa and Aqua made fun off them. Then Isa's eyes grew wide and he pointed at Lea and turned around to see Larxene kissing Lea. Aqua started making kissing noises which got their attention. "Its about time"Isa said. "How long have you guys been listening"Larxene laughed because of how red their faces were. "Long enough"Isa said smiling. "Can we not get any privacy around here"Lea said rolling his eyes. "Not when its our room to"Aqua said. "And you're in her bed"Isa said. "Well she seems pretty comfortable in yours"Larxene said winking at Aqua which made her blush. "Well then you would love to know that when Demyx's hand was down Lea's pants Lea moaned your name and of course Aqua's enjoying sleeping with me"Isa said ruffling Aqua's hair. "Well thats cute and all but we were kind in the middle of something"Lea said then he pulled Larxene close to him and started kissing her and Isa left the room not wanting to see that night everyone besides Isa,Dilan and Aqua had went to bed or in Luxord's case passed out from being drunk. Aqua was playing cards with Dilan and Isa but she was dozing stopped playing and just watched Dilan and Isa play. "Ha I finally won did you see that Aqua I finally won"Dilan yelled but when he turned to Aqua she was asleep. "You finally win and she didn't even see it and neither did Luxord so they won't believe you"Isa said. "Well you can tell them I beat you"Dilan said. "Why would I tell them I lost"Isa said smiling. "Aw man why not if you tell them I won I will get rid of the pictures of you and Aqua"Dilan said. "What pictures"Isa asked. Dilan pulled out a camera and showed Isa the pictures on it. They were of him and Aqua wrestling then him on top of her in a suggesting way. Then there was another from the other night when he had Aqua pinned against the was one of him tickling her and one of her on top of him. "How did you get these"Isa asked shocked. "I have my ways now what will it be"Dilan asked smiling at him. "I think I should be going to bed"Isa said picking Aqua up and walking to their room. When he got there he gently laid her down on the bed then laid next to her. They had a long day tomorrow and they needed their rest.


	17. Chapter 17

When she woke up in the morning Aqua realized she was in her room and in a bed she didn't remember going to. The last thing she remembered was watching Dilan and Isa playing cards. She sat up and looked around seeing Isa,Larxene,and Lea still asleep. Today was the day she would see Terra and Ven again. She pulled out her wayfinder "Soon I will save you"Aqua whispered.A few hours later everyone was awake and ready to open the door to darkness. "Well i'm going in to find Terra and Ven"Aqua said. "Wait you can't go in alone i'm coming with you"Larxene said. "If she's coming i'm coming to"Lea said. "Me to"Isa said. "Alright but we need some people to stay here to fight the heartless that come out"Aqua said. "I will stay with everyone else and we will fight them"Dilan said. "Thanks Dilan good luck"Aqua said before turning to the door and opening it with her keyblade. Once she opened it Lea,Larxene and Isa followed her inside. "Where are they"Larxene asked getting impatient. "They're close I can feel it"Aqua said looking at her wayfinder. "Aquua is that you"a boy with brown hair said running up to her and hugging her. "Terra i'm so glad to see you where's Ven"Aqua asked. "Right here"a blond haired boy said. "Sorry to interrupt you reunion but we got company"Larxene said pointing to the heartless that now surrounded them. "Lets get outta here"Lea said running back the way they came shooting flames at the heartless to clear a path. "Terra Ven these are my friends Larxene,Lea,and Isa"Aqua said as they ran. Once they got to the door everyone but Aqua ran through. "Aqua come on we need to close it"Ven said. "I can't Yen Sid said it has to be sealed from the inside and the outside"Aqua said. "Why didn't you tell us"Larxene asked. "I knew you wouldn't let me do this if I told you"Aqua said. "We can't let you stay there alone"Isa said. "I can't let you suffer. It was me who wanted to open the door so it can be me who takes the place of my friends"Aqua said starting to push the door shut. Someone ran through and she realized it was Dilan. "Dilan go"Aqua said since there was just enough room left for him to squeeze through. "No way you need some help I won't leave you here alone"Dillan said continuing to push the door. "Wait let me take your place"Isa told Aqua as he grabbed her hand. "You can't you aren't a keyblade wielder"Aqua said. Isa looked at her and his eyes were full of sadness "be careful I will find a way to get you out"Isa said. "Take care of them"Aqua said. "I will"Isa said letting go of her hand as the door closed.


	18. Authors note

**For everyone who read Aqua's journey and liked it I am currently working on a sequel to it called time in the darkness. The first chapter of it should be up by tonight.**


End file.
